


Vanilla

by tea_for_lupin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Ice Cream, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_for_lupin/pseuds/tea_for_lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Irene go out for dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

It's not too late to get ice cream, so they do, at a new gelateria up the fancy end of town where Irene lives. Molly takes her time choosing, sampling lots of different flavours, conscious of Irene watching her lick the melting sweetness from the tiny tasting spoons. Molly thinks there's a hunger in Irene's face, and the thought of it sends a thrill up her spine—but she's not sure, not quite sure—so she concentrates on _sweet_ and _tart_ and _chocolate_ and _toffee_ , though she can't stop the blush that's creeping up her cheeks.

Eventually Molly settles on toasted coconut and rhubarb swirl, and she turns to Irene. 'What can I get for you?' 

Irene is dressed in jeans—expensive dark jeans—and a camisole that's all silver lace, and her thick dark hair spills over her shoulders. Molly thinks, with a pang, that she's never seen anyone more beautiful. 

'Vanilla,' Irene says to the young woman behind the counter, and then to Molly, 'thank you.'

'Just—just vanilla?' Molly asks once they're out of the shop, and she feels the colour deepen in her cheeks at the amused expression on Irene's face. And then— _oh_ —at the way Irene's tongue darts out to lick delicately at the ice cream in the cone; Molly remembers—remembers other places that tongue was exploring, not so very long ago.

Irene kisses her then, tender and sweet and creamy-rich, so that Molly melts into the deliciousness of it, closing her eyes. When she opens them again, Irene smiles. 

'I know what I like,' she says.


End file.
